Degrassi (Season 12)
The twelfth season of Degrassi premiered on July 16, 2012 at a new time of 10pm ET, on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.). This first half of the season followed a 5-week telenovela format with 20 episodes, airing Monday through Thursdays at 10pm, marketed as Degrassi: Showdown, depicting the time right after winter break of the 2011-2012 school year. The next part of the season will follow a weekly format with 8 episodes, airing Friday nights at 9pm, named simply Degrassi, depicting the time about a week after where Showdown left off. The final part of the season will air during Spring 2013. Four actors have been added to the main cast: Dylan Everett, Sarah Fisher, Craig Arnold, and Demetrius Joyette. Production and casting for the season began on February 27, 2012, with filming beginning on March 19, 2012, at Epitome Pictures studios in Toronto, Ontario. TeenNick has two slogans for this season, "Whose Side Are YOU On?" and "The Showdown That Will Tear Degrassi Apart," while the MuchMusic slogan is, "The Kids at Degrassi Come Undone". Main Cast Seniors *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a clingy lesbian, fashionista, recovering alcoholic, and former rich girl. *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, the alpha-male captain of the hockey team. (New) *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a former bad-girl who is learning to be smart and responsible. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a talented writer/director who has struggled with bipolar disorder. *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a vicious and snobby cheerleader. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, a laid-back, charming craftsman and environmentalist. *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, the overweight and humorous leader of the band WhisperHug. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, a fierce girl who was student council president, but is now rebelling. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a cocky member of the hockey team who protects his gay little brother. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a very eccentric girl who is in her first lesbian relationship. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a headstrong ladies' man who is trying to prove himself after dropping out. Juniors *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a bubbly conservative Christian. (New) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, Becky's intolerant conservative brother who is on the Hockey Team. (New) *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a smart girl who wants to graduate early to cure breast cancer. *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a kind, intelligent girl who wants to be a journalist. *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a former teen father who is turning his life around. (1201-1214) *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly musician and former teen mother who found faith in God. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a transgender student who is struggling to find his place in high school. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, an controversial athelete who wants to find new things. Sophomores *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders, a homesick Hockey player who is quickly unraveling. (New) Freshmen *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder who is insecure about his poverty. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a quirky cello virtuoso who is in the band WhisperHug. *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay boy who is buillied by the Hockey Team. *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria, a confident and bubbly cheerleader. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's principal. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict but caring media immersions and band teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Kevin Alves as Fab, a member of the Drama Club whom Tristan has a crush on. (Grade 11) (New) *Liam Green as Damon, a friend of Zig's who is also poor. (Grade 9) (New) *TBA as Ingvar Delancey, a twin member of the Toronto Ice Hounds. (Grade 11) (New) *TBA as Bo Delancey, a twin member of the Toronto Ice Hounds (Grade 11) (New) *TBA as Talia, (Grade Unknown) (New) Adults *Robin Brule as Lisa Guthrie, K.C.'s now-sober mother. *Daniel Giverin as Louis Moreno, Imogen's equally quirky father who has early-onset dementia. *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim father who sets high expectations for his daughter. *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim mother who sets high expectations for her daughter. *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father and Clare's step-father. He owns a construction business. *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin, Clare's religious mother who married Jake's father. *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew and Adam's overprotective mother. *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner, Dave's father, who polices Degrassi Community School. *Paul Popowich as Asher, Clare's journalism mentor who sexually harasses her. (New) * Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother. (New) * Bill Turnbull as Max, who sells phones at the mall with Drew. (New) *Sean Bell as Kevin Guthrie, K.C.'s father, who was recently released from jail. (New) *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker, Becky and Luke's father and a conservative Christian pastor. (New) *Janie Theriault as Natalie Granger, Imogen's estranged mother. (New) *Kaitlyn Leeb as Jennifer, one of Asher's fomer interns who was sexually harassed by him. (New) *Tara Spencer Nairn as Mrs. Baker, Becky and Luke's conservative Christian mother. (New) Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Janick Herbert as Madame Jean-Aux, the French teacher. (New) *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend, the english teacher who also runs Bright Sparks. (New) Guest Stars *Ben Mulroney as Himself-Doll Parts (1) *Chaz Bono as Himself-Tonight, Tonight (2) *Vanessa Morgan as TBA-Karma Police (1) Trivia *Production for this season began on March 19, 2012. *This season will contain the 300th episode in 'The Next Generation' series. *It was confirmed in a interview with Munro Chambers that the seniors will graduate at the end of this season. *This is the first season with at least one regular cast member in each grade. *The school uniform was abolished at the start of the season, within the first episode's cold open. *Eli and Becky were going to be working on a play together entitled "Romeo and Juliet: The Musical." However, when the play is changed into a story of two homosexual lovers named "Romeo and Jules" Becky refused to be a part of it and quit. *Becky and Luke are from Florida making them the fifth and sixth characters to come from the United States after Lucy and Simon in Degrassi Junior High, and Declan and Fiona (who are all from New York). *A new hockey team has been introduced, though it is different from the one mentioned in seasons 2 and 3. *First instance of a female student feeling self-conscious of her breast size since Season 5. *First instance of memory loss due to a severe concussion in the entire Degrassi Franchise. *First instance of a drunk hook-up since Season 9. *First instance of streaking since Season 8 *First instance of journalist training since Season 7. *First instance of athletes moving into other households from another country ever in the Degrassi Franchise. *First Degrassi Band since Season 10. *First death of a pet since Season 4. *First instance of self-harm since Season 10. **Since Adam only was ever shown self-harming when forced to resume the "Gracie" persona, possibly the first male character to self-harm in the entire franchise. *First instance of a parent with a mental illness since Season 8. *First instance of a student being harassed by an authority figure since DJH Season 2. *The opening theme song is performed by Alexz Johnson like in Season 11, but the sequence is completely different, Source with the uniforms deleted immediately although they were not incorporated until the start of Season 11, half a season after their introduction. *Due to the Viacom/DirectTV contract dispute, the first week's episodes were initially available for streaming to US viewers through the TeenNick website for only 24 hours each. On Friday, July 20 a deal had been reached during Gives You Hell (2)'s scheduled window of availability and the other three episodes had been restored by 9 PM Eastern time. *Clare reveils the show's logo at the end of the opening credits. *The premiere of the Fall Block picks up a week after the events in Scream (2). Source *It was confirmed by Linda Schuyler that one or two seniors will be held back. Episode List Main article: Episode Guide Promo's *TeenNick Teaser *TeenNick Psyched for Summer: Degrassi *"Bite Your Tongue" Music Video Promo *Degrassi: Showdown TeenNick Promo *Degrassi: Showdown MuchMusic Promo *Degrassi Crash Course Marathon *Season 12 Opening Credits *Degrassi: Showdown TeenNick Promo 2 *Degrassi Promo Season 12,5 Photos 121315script.jpg|Final 2 Episodes for the Summer Block of Season 12. Scripts12091212.jpg|Scripts for Episodes 9 & 11 of Season 12. lukedegrassi12.jpg|Cast Script Reading including forthcoming character ''Luke (played by guy on the left.)'' readthrough121315.jpg|Cast Script Reading for Episodes 13-15 of Season 12. OnSetOfS12TNPromo.jpg|On the Set of the Season 12 Promo Shoot for TeenNick. Katie,Clare, Maya, Tristan.jpg|Aislinn Paul (Clare), Chloe Rose (Katie), Olivia Scriven (Maya) & Lyle O'Donohoe (Tristan) on the Season 12 Set. FreshmanPlus.jpg|Lyle O'Donohoe (Tristan), Olivia Scriven (Maya), Alex Steele (Tori) & Newcomer Sarah Fisher (Becky Baker). ClareNDave.jpg|Aislinn Paul (Clare) & Jahmil French (Dave) on the Degrassi Set for Season 12. season12scripts121720(2).jpg|Scripts for Episodes 17 -20 of S12. 177522_lawm.jpg|Olivia Scriven as Maya in the S12 Summer Block Promo. tumblr_m4my1tacnb1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg|Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan, with an unidentified person in the S12 Summer Block Promo. 177523_melt.jpg At oj7ACAAAmocw.jpg drewpassedout.jpeg|Drew Gets Knocked Out tumblr_m491vuyq6C1rvhd20o2_1280.png|Mike confronts Drew tumblr_m49231Lb2V1rvhd20o2_500.png|Eli Saying Welcome To Degrassi tumblr_m4e0ir5UAE1r2t2rv.jpeg|Luke and Becky with their Dad Screen Shot 2012-05-29 at 8.09.43 PM.png confirmeddate2012feat.jpeg|Degrassi Unity pfsfeature52812.jpeg|Katie confronting Bianca about she is the one who messed up Bianca's car and about Drew degrassi-640x359.jpeg|And the showdown begins MayaandCampbell1.jpg|Campbell with Maya looking angry BeckySmiling.jpg|Becky smiling at Eli Campbellgirlstoilets.jpg|Campbell upset degrassi_2_.jpg|Annie (Fiona), Christine (Imogen), Alica (Bianca), Shanice (Marisol) & Chloe (Katie with her new awesome hair!) posing for Season 12. dgs12gallery-3.jpg|link=http://degrassitv.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/dgs12gallery-3.jpg tumblr_m5vmr5b9Sm1qb7u15o1_500.png|Luke Baker, Becky Baker, Mike Dallas, and Campbell Saunders The Boys of Degrassi (Season 12).jpg|The Boys of Degrassi (Season 12) New charaters of Season 12. .jpg|New Characters of Season 12. 122932readthrough41.jpg|Script for LoveFool, Pt. 2 (1230). 122932readthrough1.jpg 122932readthrough2.jpg 122932readthrough3.jpg 122932readthrough6.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Season 12 Category:Seasons